breakingthecodefandomcom-20200214-history
Artifacts
With each section of The Power and the Glory, compile one artifact that showcases your tracking and the significance of the following threads. One of our major goals with this unit is to examine the interplay of themes, motifs, and patterns in the novel and its connection to the world around us through film, music, art, etc. The more connections you can make, the more interesting the investigation and unit will be. Threads to Track Look for the following symbols, motifs, images, and threads as you read Greene’s text. Highlight them in the text when they occur and be thinking how they relate to his intentional theme. 1. 1. Track the following symbols and images: teeth, jaws, vultures, crosses, roses, beetles, objects of religious vocation 2. 2. Trace the following motifs as you read: religion, government, duality, vacancy, abandonment, false prophet, true prophet. 3. Keep track and annotate for the various settings: coast, river, plantation, jungle, capital, cemetery 4. Track every time the speaker changes. Notice how the diction, tone, and language shift as a result 2. Artifacts Select at least one of the following artifact types to use to document your symbol, motif, setting, and speaker observations for each of the four sections. These informal assignments will be used to demonstrate your understanding of the text section and the items Greene employs to communicate meaning. They are due when each section of reading is due and can be used on your quotation quiz. Our goal in this task is to keep an active measure of the appearance, pattern, and meaning of the symbols, motifs, and threads as you read to help you make better sense of the text as a whole. Dialectical Journal: A dialectical journal consists of important quotations written on the left side margin and an explanation written on the right side of the paper. These can be handwritten or typed and should incude at least ten entries per section. films.jpg fault.jpg Collage: A collage can consist of anything from images, quotes, clips, graphics, etc. that help you demonstrate your tracking of Greene's patterns and symbols. PicCollage on the iPad/iPhone offers a creative way to compile such an artifact and allows you to email the document to another user. Word collages also work for this using Wordle, Digital Collage Sheets, Tagul, or Taxego. Use pen and ink, magazine cut-outs, or computer graphics to design this activity. Journal Entries: A regular journal can be used to document your observations and patterns as you read. For this task, you will record important quotes, free writes, explanations, and questions as you engage with the novel. Personal response is also a part of this form. Use Penzu or Tumblr for an online journal. Journals can include sketches, pictures, doodles, lyrics, and really any kind of document or piece you wish to include. Photo Journal: Take pictures as you read and post these in your journal, captioning each one with a powerful quote that tracks some of the threads listed above. Use an online journal like Tumblr or Blipfoto. Podcast: Record your overarching observations on a podcast and email it to me. On this document you may discuss patterns you find and articulate their significance as you see it to the novel as a whole. These should be detailed and specific in terms of referencing the text and its many patterns. quotewall_RM.jpg url.jpg Sticky Notes Mural: Using a large square sticky note, track patterns through each section using an individual Post-It note for each quote, thread, etc. Post these on a large Post-It Note and view your observed patterns in color. You may also use the version of this on the iPad. Mural: All you artists out there, one of the most interesting ways to build meaning and engage in deeper thoughts about a book is to doodle, write, and think at the same time. Create one of these for your sections, including your patterns and their visual meaning. See sample for ideas. Pinterest may work for this activity. Photo Annotations: If none of these ideas interest you, track the threads with a highlighter as you read. Take photos of each annotation and create a mural of quotes, annotations, and photos. Looks like a mural when completed. Combination of Different Pieces: If you want to simply include bits and pieces of all of these ideas in a journal, please do so. Be creative and out of the box in terms of color, design, etc. Wiki Page: Create a fun, colorful wiki page with each section. Listography: Create lists with each section. Other: If you have an idea about an artifact, see me.